Naruto Drabbles Collection
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: I just wanted to do some drabbles to pravtice short stries so hope you like them. Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto/Sasuke – Darkness for Liraleni**

Naruto stared up into the darkness; he hadn't been able to sleep at all so far tonight. Sapphire orbs wandered across the heavens as he lay comfortably in his bed roll, his teammates quiet breathing the only sound to be heard as the embers of the fire slowly burnt down, lending the faintest rosy glow to the small camp circle. It wasn't the star's that held his attention, but the darkness between them.

It reminded him of _him _ - Sasuke.

The blond couldn't help the deep melancholy that had set in during the course of the silent night. He couldn't help dwelling on what had passed over the last few years - Orochimaru was dead, Itachi had given his life up for his younger brother and for Konoha and Akatsuki had been defeated, and yet _he_ still hadn't returned.

Was it truly hopeless – would the stupid Teme never come home? Didn't he know that they were all waiting?

That he was waiting?

He looked into the depths of the velvety black expanse, remembering the times they had crossed paths over the years, the violence and the pain of each encounter weighted heavily on his heart. He had stared deep into the darkness of the ravens obsidian eyes every time - was the warmth, the emotion he had thought he'd seen there truly real or just another illusion?

Had the last Uchiha finally been consumed by his need for revenge – his own personal darkness?

Naruto watched as the darkest part of the night bled into dawn and he knew with a deep sense of resolve that he would bring Sasuke back, he needed to – the dawn always came at the end of the darkness.

It was his job to be Sasuke light and he always kept his promises.

**Sasuke/Naruto – Dawn For TheaBlackthorn**

The raven watched the sun breach the horizon, the beams of light spearing into the darkness that had held sway through the course of the night. He couldn't help but stare into the coming light as he sat propped comfortably against a thick tree truck his gaze was unwavering. His teammates had only asked once why he watched the sunrise everyday – they had seen the error of that quickly.

He had been watching the dawn ever since he had left Konoha. At first he didn't understand the odd compunction but as time passed he grew to realise he was becoming obsessed and this was the closest he could get to his particular obsession.

He heard rustling behind him and turned only enough to peer at the intruder from the corner of his eye. They had sent Juugo to come and disturb his dawn vigil. He waited silently for the older man to speak, his voice a soft rumble, "It is time Sasuke-san."

Sasuke watched the man a little longer before he nodded his ascent and watched the redhead go back to the campfire that had burnt down to dark almost black coals. He turned his dark orbs back to the sun, a flash of bright blond and a flare of deep cerulean clouding his mind for a few moments. Sasuke shifted up onto his feet eyes fixed on the horizon the outline of a village coming into view, his lips quirked before he spoke softly, "Time to return for my dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:Itachi/Sai **

**Prompt: Insomnia **

**For: Ash365**

Sai didn't have curtains on his window so the moonlight that poured in lit the sparse room with pale milky white light. But his attention was focused on the pale contours of the porcelain coloured skin of the man's back that lay sleeping beside him. He couldn't help reaching out, stroking his fingers across the surface of the smooth alabaster plains. The gentlest brush as he wove meaningless patterns across the unmoving skin. He watched as long inky black strands shifted with each rise and fall of breath.

He looked down at the beautiful and deadly man beside him, a puzzled frown creasing his own pale brow but his ministrations never stopped. He let out a quiet sigh, his voice barely a whisper as he spoke in the silent room, "What are we Itachi-san? Is this that thing Naruto always tells me about? Making bonds... I don't understand what this is but it makes my chest ache when you're gone."

When the muscles under his hands bunched and shifted he withdrew his curious fingertips, not wanting the other man to wake and catch him caressing his skin in such a fashion. When the eldest Uchiha turned over, liquid night stared deep into Sai's own midnight orbs and he couldn't look away.

A sleep roughened voice slipped past tempting lips, "Why are you awake Sai?

"It's nothing Itachi-san I couldn't sleep is all."

"Hmm... then what were those patterns you were drawing on my skin...?"

Sai couldn't stop his eyes widening slightly, though he should have known even the lightest touch would not go unnoticed by this man. Heat stole into his cheeks as he finally had the good grace to shift his eyes away from that penetrating stare, as he spoke a little hurriedly, "Just mindless doodling Itachi-san." He turned his back on the older man, shifting his body so that his back faced the elder Uchiha as he lay down, his mind preoccupied with all the new feelings curling and twisting in his belly.

He could hear the other man rustling but was surprised when Itachi slowly settled his body across his own back, face nestling into the crook of his neck as long toned legs tangled with his own. "I asked you not to call me that Sai. Now tell me what is bothering you." Sai loved the soft press of Itachi's skin against his back; though the older man's skin was pale and looked like marble it was wonderfully warm. He could feel the Uchiha's fingertips caressing the skin over his hipbone and as he focused on that feeling he realised the other man was now drawing patterns on him. As he followed the lines he could feel the intensity of his emotions and the heat of his cheeks increase. His words were slightly trembling when he spoke, "Itachi-s...Itachi what are you trying to say. I don't understand any of this ... are we forming bonds here...or is this just meaningless to you."

Itachi let out a soft sigh that sent a warm gust of air across the prone ink user's nape and he shivered with pleasure at the feeling. He felt the elder male shifting closer, the hand that had been caressing a pale hip coming up to stroke his cheek as the other man spoke, "I suppose I should have realised you wouldn't understand Sai - we are far to alike you and I." He pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Sai's lips and the younger nin wanted to roll over and place a firmer kiss against those soft petals but he was pinned under the Uchiha and until he let him move he would just enjoy the closeness and the warmth Itachi gave him.

He looked up from the corner of his eye, a question slipping from his lips in the form of the Uchiha's name, "Itachi?" The older man shifted upwards so he was leaning over the younger man's back and he started drawing with his fingertips. With each stroke Sai felt wonderfully deep warmth swelling in his chest, those mindless doodles weren't quite so mindless after all. The Uchiha slowly turned the ink user over when he was finished, leaning down to look deep into those beautiful velvety dark eyes, enjoying the pink tinge to the young man's cheeks. "You understand now."

"Hai. Thank you Itachi I shall be able to sleep now." He snaked his arms up and around the older man's neck guiding him down to rest against him, the loose strands of silky soft hair tickling his skin as they moved together to get comfortable. He loved the feel of this man and as his mind started to grow foggy with the first strains of sleep he mumbled softly, "Lov'..you..too 'Taich


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:Kiba/Sasuke **

**Prompt: Lightening **

**For: Annamaemaccloud**

**Word Count:**

They stood facing off against each other. Sasuke stood on one side of the field, his clothes torn and bloodied as the crackle of lightning sparked and chirped as the Chidori slowly manifested around his left fist. He shook his inky black bangs away from his eyes making sure that he could see his opponent across the clearing.

He looked over the brunet taking in the ripped clothes, the blood dripping from above one eye forcing the lid shut, but as his obsidian orbs slipped lower he could see a cocky grin still spreading those lips. It was enough to spark his annoyance with the other male just that bit higher, then the idiot spoke, "I may not be Naruto dammit but fight me for real, I'm an Inuzuka you stupid half assed excuse for a shinobi!"

Sasuke knew that Kiba was goading him into responding and he couldn't stop himself from lunging forward, the smile that split Kiba's face made something twist in his gut as they collided in the centre of the clearing. A blaze of brilliant white lit the trees surrounding the clearing as two bodies went flying backwards. Sasuke flipped and went with the wave of energy sending him back, landing deftly on two feet in a slight crouch, fist planted on the ground for balance.

As his eyes looked up he could see the crumpled form of the man he had been fighting. That feeling in his belly tightened with repressed emotion. He slowly rose to his feet, wincing as he did when he felt the pull of muscles across were the determined brunet had ploughed a fist into his gut. He walked warily forward, watching for any sign of movement from the other man. He was starting to doubt what he had done, should he have gone full tilt against the other nin?

When he reached the prone man he looked down to see Kiba curled slightly as if protecting his stomach, his clothes were ripped and in tattered pieces around him. He felt a frown mar his features as he went to bend down and check that the other man was indeed still breathing. The thought that he may have killed Kiba had his gut flipping and bunching as something unfamiliar squeezed in his chest. What was this feeling?

He wasn't expecting to feel a calloused hand close around his ankle, he looked down in surprise into two slit pupils and a familiar cocky grin, "Shouldn't let your guard down Sasuke!" and with that the brunet yanked hard landing the raven flat on his back the weight of the other pinning him firmly in place and immobilising his arms above his head. Sasuke hadn't expected the action, much less the feel of Kiba straddling his hips and keeping his arms immobilised above his head in a firm grip.

What had him more confused however was the sudden heat that flooded his body every time the other man shifted and pressed into his groin; the feel of those hands holding him down was making his body react with a deep hum of approval. As he looked up he gasped at the sudden proximity of the other man, he was mere inches from his face slowly taking deep breaths that seemed to make his eyes flutter softly.

Sasuke watched with rapt attention as Kiba edged closer, his gaze flitting between sharp eyes and lips that as he spoke seemed far to interesting. "Hmm… you smell good Sasuke like the air after a storm, crisp like lightning mixed with heat. It was bothering me what it was I smelt from you before, every time we met - but I get it now. Though it looks like you're still a little confused." Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head when Kiba pressed more firmly down on his groin, his body half hard beneath the eager man slowly rocking his hips against his prone form. "I think you like me Sasuke and I can't say I don't like you."

Sasuke's eyes opened when the other man stopped, his blood felt like it was boiling as he watched the other man speaking with a soft rumble, he felt his skin prickle every time words or sounds fell form those lips but he needed more. He spoke for the first time since they arrived in the clearing together, "You stupid mutt." The raven didn't try to loosen the grip on his hands he just moved his body up to press his own lips against Kiba's and as the other nin gasped at the hard kiss Sasuke's tongue darted in licking at Kiba's own slick muscle.

He felt something sharp nick his lip and as he drew back as he felt blood welling up from the point of the injury. He gave Kiba a hard look before he gasped himself when the brunet leant in and ran his tongue along his lip tenderly, sealing the slightly parted lips with his own. When Kiba pulled away Sasuke looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes the sting of the injury all but forgotten. "Stupid Sasuke, you should mind I have sharp teeth you know."

Sasuke gave the man still hanging over him a hungry stare before giving a growling response of his own, "Hn. Stupid mutt." Before sealing their lips together again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:Kakashi/Raidou**

**Prompt: Resistance**

**For: Annamaemaccloud**

**Word Count:**

Kakashi backed away from the advancing brunet, hands raised in defence, as he spoke in a pleading tone, "You can't."

He watched with a wide eye as the other shinobi stalked him across his room, he could feel heat gathering on his cheeks as he shifted away from Raidou. Kakashi made sure his movements were slow and as unthreatening as possible. He was hoping he could make the other man see reason but it wasn't looking like that was going to be possible. He could just make out the other shinobi in the dark of his room; he had woken to find the other man with hands poised over his pyjama-clad form.

Kakashi watched the other nin closely with one eye as he shifted uncomfortably, he couldn't help but feel a little exposed like this. The other man was fully dressed and here he stood in cotton shorts and a grey t-shirt that he had attached a mask to for coverage when the old team seven had taken to trying to discover what was under his mask.

He heard Raidou speak again, his voice sounded almost angry in it's intensity when he spoke, "Why not Kakashi – you saw mine."

Kakashi couldn't help but protest, he had gone to the baths late on purpose so he could relax and hadn't thought that he would find anyone else there at that hour. So he spoke his reasons to his irate friend, "But that was an accident – how was I to know you'd be in the public bathes so late."

But from the other mans reply it didn't look like he was listening," That's not an excuse."

Kakashi continued to back away, he couldn't teleport out as he'd just come home from a month long mission that had been quite a drain on his chakra reserves, so he was left with being stalked around his own home. He backed up and found himself pressed against a wall with Raidou only inches from his face. He felt the other man's calloused hand curling around one of his wrists as he watched those moist lips speak very slowly, "I am only getting even Kakashi. You should have just let me in the first place."

Kakashi went to speak but found his voice muffled by his mask as Raidou's other hand peeled it down. "Tit for tat Kakashi. You saw my scars now I get to see your face." Kakashi made no move to stop Raidou just shifting subtly against the wall. A jolt of pure need rushed through him though when the other nin pressed his body back against the wall with his own to hold him in place. His body conforming to ever curve dip and bend making Kakashi shiver with pleasure, their belly's and nether regions crushing together set of a burning need that filled Kakashi's senses.

It had been over a month since he had seen Raidou in the baths and in that month Kakashi had come to realise that he may have a bit of a thing for the brunet. There was something about him that had always intrigued the Copy-nin but it wasn't until the incident in the baths that he had that particular realisation.

He heard Raidou gasp softly when the mask had been pulled down and away from his face, he felt his cheeks heat even more at the sudden exposure, his eye unable to meet Raidou's, instead turning down to the floor. He felt the brunet's fingertips brush across his cheek, trailing the length of the scar that split his eyebrow, down over his eye and almost to his jaw line. There was another one marring his opposite cheek curving from under his jaw up to the corner of his lip.

Those questing fingers trailed each one, sending chills across Kakashi's skin, he had never had anyone do this, it felt like Raidou was mapping his face with his touches and it made Kakashi feel such pleasure at each tingling touch that he gasped softly. He almost whined when those fingers retreated, but whimpered instead when Raidou bucked his hips forward pressing against Kakashi's half-hard shaft. "Hmmm… seems like you enjoy my touch Kakashi."

Kakashi couldn't speak; the way Raidou's hips were now gentle rocking back and forth had his blood boiling and his senses reeling with pleasure. It had been far to long since he had been touched and those tender ministrations on his face had brought his body to attention. As he looked down the length of there bodies he felt the other man shift away, and he bit into his lip to prevent the needy sounds from tumbling out.

When he caught sight of Raidou shifting and kneeling at his feet he wasn't sure what was going on, he frowned down at the other man. When Raidou moved closer, hands resting on pale hipbones exposed by those low slung cotton shorts Kakashi shifted, wanting to feel more of Raidou's warmth. His eyes locked onto warm chocolate and he watched the other shinobi smile softly as he lent into whisper against Kakashi's parted lips, "I'm glad you're not resisting this."

Kakashi couldn't breath as soft lips pressed against his own and he let out a needy whine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing: Itachi/Naruto**

**Prompt: The Right Kind of Wrong**

**For: TrulyWicked**

Naruto lay quietly, letting his breath ease as his sweat slick body cooled in the air of his apartment, he felt the man behind him moving, likely getting up and preparing to leave once more. The blond couldn't help but feel irrepressibly lonely every time the eldest Uchiha left. He wasn't sure he could bring himself to roll over and face the other nin with his chest clenched so tightly and the sting in his eyes trying to mani9fest into tears. He heard shuffling and suddenly felt the touch of a damp cloth carefully running over his sweat soaked skin, wiping away the evidence of their tryst, it made his body shiver at the sudden change in temperature but it also created goose bumps all over his skin.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do with himself as that cloth carefully traced the contours of his body as he clutched a pillow to his chest. Though his chest ached with sadness the tender touch filled the small spaces that were left with unbearable tenderness. Naruto rolled over, capturing the older man's wrist in his calloused palm; his voice was rough with emotion when he spoke, eyes boring into the man hanging over his prone form, "Itachi?"

Naruto's eyes locked with familiar obsidian and he watched as the older man settled back beside him, not protesting the firm grip he had. Itachi leant forward, long strands of soft ebony tickling across Naruto's chest as he watched pale fingers approach his face, calloused tips stroking softly along the whisker like scars on his cheeks. Naruto trembled when Itachi spoke, the velvety caress of his voice manifesting in a physical shiver, "What is it Naruto?"

The blond watched the raven for a few moments, trying to summon the words to choke passed his suddenly clogged throat. He fumbled the words but finally got them past the blockage, "Will you...can't...I mean... grrr...stay I want you to stay here dammit." He shook his head at his own inadequacies and startled when he heard a soft chuckle coming from the older man. He looked up into Itachi's normally staid features, seeing lightness in those dark depths that he hadn't seen before.

"Itachi?" He looked up Itachi pleased and equal parts annoyed that he had caused that sound to fall from Itachi's lips.

"Hmm... and what would we tell my otouto if I stayed and he visited? He has yet to find out that I still breath let alone that I was accepted back into Konoha." Itachi's gaze wandered from the enchanting cerulean, staring absently out the window and Naruto knew he was thinking of his brother. Naruto knew now how much Sasuke meant to this man and when this had started that rainy day at the memorial stone he had promised to himself that the two would be reunited again. And yet he felt like he was keeping something from the youngest Uchiha – something he himself had craved and found in Itachi – family.

"I..." Naruto hung his head at those words knowing deep in his heart that Sasuke wasn't ready for that knowledge he was still to raw from everything Madara had done to him, the twisted thoughts he and before him Orochimaru had planted inside his revenge filled mind. The fact that Itachi was here in his small apartment was risky enough, to have him stay when they both knew Sasuke would likely appear first thing in the morning with a familiar "Hn." And a barb aimed to annoy him into a sparring session.

Naruto felt his shoulder slump in defeat, the guilt that gnawed at him every day that he and Itachi spent together, or he and Sasuke spent. He was taking so much from both Uchiha's and he so desperately wanted to make it right but he couldn't. Not yet. He sighed softly as he spoke, in a subdued tone, "Will we ever be able to tell him? I don't like hiding something so important from him... wouldn't he want to know he hadn't destroyed his only family?"

He turned tired sapphire orbs on the eldest Uchiha once more, hoping for a response and never sure whether he would receive one. When there was no reply he turned away, sitting up and looking out the window once more taking in the view of the empty streets lit by gas lamps that lit the sides of the buildings across the way. He was prepared for the feel of arms curling around him hauling him back against a solid chest; he scrambled wildly for a moment before he felt a heavy weight settle on his shoulder as warm thighs bracketed his lower body.

He barely heard the soft words Itachi spoke, even though they were right next to his ear, "I'm waiting for that day...."

Naruto looked at Itachi's face in profile, for once able to see the sadness that the eldest Uchiha hid so well. He let one hand run down to stroke across the pale hands curled around his torso the other lifted to cup Itachi's cheek. Naruto twisted himself enough so that he could look back at deep ebony orbs, lightly brushing the bangs away from his cheeks before cupping the pale skin once more. The blond leant forward to brush a feather light kiss across slightly parted lips there were satiny smooth under his own. When he pulled back he looked deep into Itachi's obsidian gaze before speaking with a more familiar tone, "That day is coming Itachi – we'll make it right. Believe me?"

He felt stripped the way those dark orbs studied him, but he saw the tiniest twitch of the corner of Itachi's mouth before he received the smallest nods in return. He gave the dark haired man a bright grin before shifting back to press more firmly into the warmth of Itachi's skin, staring out the same window once more, "Soon I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Iruka/Kakashi

Prompt: Soft

For: Annamaemacleod

Kakashi lay comfortably sprawled out on his stomach on top of their duvet. He'd come back in late after being away on an ANBU class mission, his inpatients to finally be home was what had led them to running just that bit faster on the return journey – though it brought them home at 2am. He had walked through the door in a daze, his body still hyper aware and buzzing with adrenaline.

He had stood in the doorway, just breathing steadily in and out as he absorbed the scent and familiar feeling of their home he had almost sprung on his lover on pure instinct when the brunet had walked into the foyer of their small two bedroom apartment having sensed his presence. Kakashi had watched the other man guardedly for a few minutes, seeing the brunet's warm smile soothed away the sudden rush of instinct. Iruka had stood patiently waiting, no signs on his face of the more familiar horror many others would have in his place at the state of his uniform.

Kakashi had paused in the doorway as blood dripped from the porcelain mask covering his face, he could feel the grime and gore coating the strands of his normally silvery hair. As he had looked down at himself he could see that his armour and clothes were littered with splashes of blood, large rips and tears as well as scratches were someone had tried to cut into his chest. Kakashi had sighed quietly, the active part of his mind easing as he absorbed the familiar surroundings and his lover's quiet form.

Kakashi remembered being stripped as he stood there, careful hands removing the mask and carefully placing down on the ground, then the unbuckling and depositing of the dirty garments in a pile in the doorway to be dealt with later. Once all of the clothes had been removed, he had been taken carefully by the hand, calloused fingers curling around his own and slowly stepping backwards. Their eyes connected and never faltered as they walked through the small apartment heading for the shower and the soothing strokes of his lovers hands cleaning every inch of his body thoroughly, lovingly stroking and soothing away any bruises. Kakashi loved the feel of those familiar hands touching him, running through his hair and washing away the pain and sadness that always followed a night like this one.

Once thoroughly cleaned he was taken to the bedroom and motioned to lie down, not once had they spoken throughout the entire course of the last hour. Iruka was always quiet when doing this and Kakashi appreciated the silence his mind still ticking over, his body still prone to overreacting to the slightest provocation. That was how he had gotten here in the first place but he looked forward to what was to follow. His lover always did this for him.

Kakashi felt warm palms smooth up his legs, tickling through the fine hairs causing him to twitch and a quiet chuckle to slip from his lover's lips. As those palms moved higher over his thighs he felt the bed dip as the younger man moved up onto the mattress, his legs bracketing Kakashi's own. Those hands never stopped as the brunet moved up until his hands were placed on his shoulders and he had settled his weight on the curve of Kakashi bare ass.

Kakashi could feel the press of Iruka's body as it settled over him, he was still fully clothed in thin cotton shorts and a baggy t-shirt. He sighed softly as those hands started to knead and rub, massaging the tension from his body, thumbs digging into each knot and working it loose to the sound of soft sighs. Kakashi loved this, the way Iruka was so careful with his body after a mission, he had never known until the first time he'd come home like this just how far Iruka would go to make him feel better.

Kakashi smiled softly into the pillow as his body was ministered to by his lover, he needed this softness after such a hard mission and Iruka knew better that most how often they came along and how damaging they could be. He had been a wreck when he'd returned home the first time, unsure of the young chuunin's reaction on top of the adrenalin high he had been skirting. But Iruka had taken it in stride and this tradition of theirs had begun. Iruka may have to teach in the morning or have mission room duty but he took every care and never rushed these precious moments.

Kakashi was content to remain exactly where he was until his lover was finished, knowing that Iruka would let him curl around him so he could rest his head on that warm chest and listen to his heartbeat. He had never realised before he had met Iruka just how important something so simple could be. The chuunin was like this most of the time but he usually had Kakashi's participation instead, but right now he gave everything in he had to make Kakashi feel alive again.

Iruka could never be accused of being soft – it wasn't the right word, it was more than that, there was a depth of tenderness and care that ran deep inside the chuunin and Kakashi was lucky enough to have him all to himself.

His love.

His softness.

His Iruka.


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing: Kakashi/Shikamaru

Prompt: Games

For: Annamaemacleod

"Why are you here?"

"I was hoping for a game."

"Troublesome."

"Will you get the board or shall I?"

That's how this had started. Every Sunday afternoon the jounin arrived with that familiar book in front of his face, the usual "Yo" and a solitary salute of greeting before settling down onto the porch to wait. Every time the pair would sit until the younger grew tired of it and would go to gather the board and the pieces for the game.

It didn't matter where he was on Sunday afternoons, even if he was out in the forest or on a secluded hill watching the clouds Kakashi always found him and waited silently until he got up to walk slowly home, hands firmly entrenched in the pockets of his own jounin trousers.

Shikamaru never had figured out what it was that Kakashi wanted from him but as the weeks past he grew to expect the Copy-nin's presence here on his porch. He had even begun to make a point of being home through Sunday afternoon's so they could play. Shikamaru puzzled constantly over the repeated occurrences and though they talked the other man never gave a clue to his presence and he had never asked the normally reticent man directly.

But as fate would have it three months after that initial visit Kakashi didn't come. It was then that Shikamaru really understood just what those small weekly interactions had meant. He found himself frustrated as he waited well into the night. But when the copy-nin never arrived Shikamaru had vanished into the darkness searching at his home, he found him instead broken and bloody at the memorial stone. He had no idea what had driven him to look there but... something Kakashi had said drove him there that night after years of not being able to face seeing that dark stone.

Shikamaru had scooped him up and taken him to the hospital, waiting to receive news from the Hokage herself. When he was told that he could go he found himself instead sneaking past the nurses and ducking inside the dark room. He hadn't expected the other man to be awake but he was almost pleased. He couldn't prevent himself from leaning in to speak quietly to the older man, "Troublesome."

He got that familiar eye crease of a smile before he leaned away once more. They sat there in silence for a while before Shikamaru asked the injured jounin the question that had been boiling in his mind from the very first game, "Why"

His retort, "Why not?"

"Troublesome – for once try to make sense. No more games Kakashi-sensei." He looked unwaveringly at the other shinobi, watching the quiet man look out the window before that sole grey orb turned back to him

"No more games." He received an almost pleading look from Kakashi.

Shikamaru shook his head in response before repeating Kakashi's words, "No more games."

He watched as the jounin let out a soft sigh before his voice grew quiet almost indistinct, "For an old friend at first."

"Who?" He got a look for that, uncertain whether it was a, don't interrupt or just a surprised reaction to his query.

"Minato-sensei and Asuma-sensei. They reminded me of each other and you... you remind me of me. You have grown apart from the others, distancing yourself after... Perhaps I see something that I can do to change someone else's fate as I couldn't my own."

Shikamaru sat silent through those words, shocked by the information he hadn't understood before. How could he have missed something so fundamentally simple? His head jerked up at Kakashi's next words, "Because it's about you." He raised a questioning eyebrow but just got a shake of the head in response. He sat staring at the now silent Kakashi and thought through just what was going on.

It seemed that the older nin was trying for the sake of people past to stop Shikamaru from following the same path he had, but he didn't think that was quite right. More that Kakashi had seen something in him that was reflected in himself and he was in his own way trying to change it. Shikamaru got up then, shifting round the room to stand looking down at the older man, "Will you keep on playing? It would be troublesome to find a replacement."

Kakashi smiled at the younger man, eye creasing in that familiar way and he nodded, "Yes I suppose it would. Very troublesome indeed." Shikamaru watched the other man, reading what he could of those hidden features and he wondered once more if there was more to this than Kakashi had said.

But he decided that he would keep that question for another game.


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing: Asuma/Kakashi

Prompt: Pain

For: Annamaemacleod

Asuma stepped over the rise of the hill knowing exactly what he was going to see. He stared at the silent figure hunched in the newest section of the graveyard; he walked slowly towards the man, stepping along the pathways set between each of the plain creamy white rectangles bearing the names of the people that had passed. There seemed to be so many more than the last time. He came to a standstill a few paces away from the motionless shinobi, taking in his haggard appearance. His normally bright silvery strands hung limp and dull from lack of washing, his clothes dishevelled and he looked thin as though he hadn't eaten in months.

Asuma knew that the jounin had been forced to eat but the lack of a steady diet made his lean figure drastically thin. He felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight of him and though all he wanted to do was hold him close to his chest and make the world disappear for him he knew it wasn't what he needed. The other man didn't start when he spoke, "Kakashi you've been out here a while hmmm..."

All he got was a nod in return.

Asuma took his hand from his pocket, to rub over the stubble of his beard as he thought over what to say next. He stood only a few moments more before closing the distance to stand beside the tired looking figure of his lover. He had watched Kakashi every day for the past two months, he sat here for hours on end, always vanishing whenever someone approached; he had cut himself off from everyone. Asuma had chosen not to approach hoping that he would come out of this self induced slump, but as the days turned to weeks he could see what the stubborn male nin was doing to himself and he had finally decided that he needed a rather indelicate shove back into life.

Asuma's words soft as he spoke, thoughtful, "You couldn't have changed his fate Kakashi. You know that don't you. You can't change what has passed." He watched the Kakashi silently, hoping for a response, something.

He stood there for ten minutes before he heard the Copy-nin speak, though he wasn't sure it was him at first. Kakashi voice was hoarse and scratchy for lack of use, but it was the empty quality that had Asuma most concerned, "Yet I am the shinobi of a thousand jutsu's yet I couldn't do anything to help him... to save him." Asuma heard the sadness and the guilt lacing those words and yet he also felt angry, though he cared for this man he felt the burn of anger in his chest at the thought of the other two shinobi who would be taking this just as hard as the Copy-nin.

He took a steadying breath knowing that growling at the other nin would do little good, he remained standing there trying to decide just what to say, anything to bring Kakashi out of this stupor. Asuma watched as the jounin traced pale fingers across the creamy white stone, seeing those hands tremble he knew how much Kakashi held inside, he had never been one for emotional displays holding a firm grip on the tears he needed to shed. Asuma sighed in response, turning and moving so he was stood behind the other man; he shifted and sat down behind him. Letting his body rest with his back pressed to Kakashi's.

Asuma wanted to offer his lover this small comfort, he could feel the fine tremors coursing through the Copy-nin and as much as he wanted to hold him he couldn't it wouldn't be accepted and it may push him further away. He reached into his pocket, pulling out an old pack of cigarettes and a lighter and proceeded to place the thin white stick between his lips, cupping the small flame to its tip and taking a deep inhale, letting the smoky stress reliever seep past his lips to taint the air with its rich tobacco scent.

Asuma sat there quietly when Kakashi began to speak again, "I wanted to help him, and I should have been able to then and before."

Asuma sighed before responding to Kakashi's words, "Feeling guilty about something you have no control over is pointless. It has passed."

"But still... I couldn't save him."

"But you were with him. That means so much more Kakashi. He wasn't alone. He was with one of the few people he could call family." He could feel the guilt coming off of the Copy-nin in waves and he hated to feel that from his lover. He had suffered far too much over the years.

He could feel Kakashi's shoulders slumping against his own as he spoke, "But I should have..."

Asuma could hear the self deprecation in his lover's voice and it bit at Asuma's control, he didn't want to get angry. It was so rare they had these chances to talk now, "Stop. " He took a deep steadying breath, inhaling the rich and soothing taste of tobacco before speaking once more, "What did he say before he died?"

"He...he said to tell his Dobe ... thank you." Asuma could hear the deep pauses in Kakashi's words, knowing that each one expressed the struggle the Copy-nin was going through with controlling his emotions.

Asuma gave a sad smile at those words; it was good to know that the young ninja was thinking of those he had left behind. He made a soft enquiry, fearing he knew the answer already, "Did you tell him?"

"I... no...I haven't." Asuma wanted to hold the jounin pressing against his back, instead he reached out, letting his hand rest atop his lover's giving it a soft squeeze before responding.

He felt Kakashi's weight ease against him further, Kakashi head was now tipped back and resting on his shoulder so he could see the soft silver strands. He turned away from the temptation to reach out and touch them before his words filled the quiet once more, "Maybe you should. You need to see them Kakashi. They're hurting just as much as you. It may comfort them to know he wasn't alone."

Asuma felt the jounin's head tip back and forth in a nod and they sat there quietly contemplating as they let their bodies ease against each other as they had for so many years.

When Asuma spoke again his words were strangely lighter, reflecting the thoughts running through his mind, "You know I think you're wrong."

He felt Kakashi's head turn into him then, feeling the cloth covered nose press into his bearded cheek, his words tickling the fine hairs as his mask rasped against them, "What about?"

Asuma smiled at the sensation, remembering many nights like this one, but in far happier times. He shooed the thought away to concentrate on replying to Kakashi's question, "You did save him, you all did. You showed him that no matter what there was someone who cared even when he thought he was alone. His last thoughts were of you all. That means something doesn't it?" He pressed his cheek to those lips, feeling the breath ghosting across his skin.

"Y-yes." Asuma felt the soft hitch in the Copy-nin's response, knowing that finally he may have broken down the shell the other man had constructed around himself to deal with the pain of his grief.

Asuma's words were soft, almost a whisper but they were filled with warmth, "He died thinking of home."

He could hear the almost silent sniffle and the trembling of Kakashi's shoulders and he eased back further, turning his face to the side to press the against Kakashi's silky soft hair. He spoke with all the tenderness he felt in that moment, with all the comfort he wanted to give his lonely lover, "You should go and see them."

Kakashi words mirrored the tender tone but it was laced with a quiet sadness, a breath of longing for something lost, "I miss you."

Asuma felt his throat close at the sound of those words, the longing he felt in his own heart wanted to reach out and hold the jounin close once more, he voice was thick with the emotions he felt swelling in his chest, "And I you."

He cleared his throat enough to speak, knowing time was running on and there was somewhere Kakashi needed to be, he took in a deep breath and spoke quietly, "Your needed."

He felt Kakashi sigh and the trembling slowly eased. Asuma squeezed those fingers one last time and stood, he turned and watched the Copy-nin crouch over the milky white stone, running his fingers over the letters engraved on it, before standing up and nodding subtly, his voice came out far stronger than when he had arrived, "Rest well Sasuke."

Asuma watched his lover turn and look around the deathly silent cemetery, his gaze lingering on a stone set further back before he whispered, "Thank you love – I'll be seeing you."

Asuma felt his throat tighten as the Copy-nin walked out into the night, his heart squeezed tight in his chest, there was no breath when he let the air in his lungs go, returning his own words to that departing figure, "But not yet."


	9. Chapter 9

Pairing: Shikamaru/Neji

Prompt: Understanding

For: Annamaemacleod

Shikamaru walked slowly around the double bed, admiring the view of the man settled at the top, wrists tied together and fastened to the metal surface, body kneeling with legs spread wide and ass tantalisingly high in the air. He could see the fine sheen of sweat covering pale skin, dark chocolate coloured strands plastered to the curve of his back as that beautiful body shivered with need.

As he reached the opposite side of the bed he could see the domed end of the thick plug deeply inserted in his lover's ass and the ringed length of his flushed and needy arousal weeping onto the bed sheets. Shikamaru smiled at the sight, reaching out to run a hand lazily down the prone man's spine fingers tangling in long soft strands of hair. His lover looked deliciously aroused, wanton to a point of begging and Shikamaru could feel his own needs, passions bubbling fiercely under the surface.

But he restrained himself, he needed to talk to his lover about something and it seemed this would be the only way to make the deliciously sexy man listen, he was always so troublesome. But Shikamaru loved him because of that.

He hummed appreciatively, at the sight of creamy white skin stretched over lean muscles; no one would ever see his lover like this, the blind fold secured around his head preventing the lazy man from seeing the desire in those milky white orbs. He leant forward, letting his hand run over sweat slick skin, from neck to firm rounded globes, letting his tanned fingers toy with the protruding end of the plug as he spoke, voice husky with desire, "Neji....you with me lover?"

Shikamaru let a smirk curl his lips as the man in question bucked back against his fingers searching for pressure, needing release but Shikamaru wasn't looking for that particular pleasure just yet. When he said Neji's name again in a much firmer tone he saw his lover shiver, the reply he got was breathy and soft, "_Shika...please."_ Shikamaru loved to here Neji ask for things, it was such a rare thing for the normally uptight man to allow his formal face to fall, but the brunet managed to get under the Hyuuga's skin and he promised he would stay there.

Shikamaru's palm came down on the firm curve of Neji's ass, eliciting a soft whimper from the prone man. Shikamaru spoke again, "You've been very bad Neji." Neji's head shot around searching for his lover, mouth parted as though about to deny it, that hand descended on the opposing cheek and Shikamaru loved the soft ohh that spilt from Neji's parted lips. Shikamaru took on a more serious visage then, though his lover couldn't see him, he spoke in solemn tones, "You trust me Neji, to tie you. To handle you with love and respect and yet you don't truly _trust_ me."

"I...nhhhh" Shikamaru silenced any words with a push of the plug penetrating deep into Neji's ass.

Shikamaru scowled down at his lover, not angry but knowing the other man may continue to contradict or disagree with him. So he gave an order, "Not a word until I'm finished." He knew in this state when they were mid play his lover was more receptive to orders, though Shikamaru very rarely gave them preferring to cajole and tease his lover into submission.

When Neji made no signs of trying to speak again, he carefully ran his fingers around the edge of the plug, caressing the taught skin as he spoke in a softer tone, "Good. I asked you before, on numerous occasions to stop but you didn't. Now I'm asking again and this time you will listen and obey."

Shikamaru paused to check he had Neji's full attention and though his lover was deeply aroused he could see from his expression, lips drawn, head slightly cocked and face turned to look at him directly, that the younger man was listening intently. "You are not to go buying me things, you are not to just go and spend money on something I said I liked in passing. They don't mean anything to me – you can't buy me Neji." He felt his heart squeeze at the reminder of all the times Neji had given him something, the gift's never seemed to stop and most were just the cause of a cursory comment. Shikamaru had learned to start keeping his opinions to himself and it bothered him more that Neji thought he needed those things to make him stay.

"But..." Shikamaru, leant in now, hands leaving there ministrations to the Hyuuga's pale skin and instead leaning in fingertips pressing against moist lips to silence any further protests.

Shikamaru leant in so that he could whisper across those soft petals, feeling Neji breath in his words, "I promise you, you can trust me, I'm not leaving and spending money on me will not make that change. I don't want or need things – I _want_ you." Shikamaru felt his pulse quicken with the admission his own arousal though subdued was still pulsing through his blood, heating his thick shaft and making it unbelievably hard.

"But...ah....please Shika...nghhh...." When Neji tried to protest again Shikamaru leant in stealing a deeply seductive kiss, dominating Neji's sweet mouth with his spearing tongue, stroking every soft surface until he could feel his struggling for breath.

"No... no more alright I love you, troublesome man that you are." Shikamaru breathed softly over those parted, slicked lips, leaning in to nip at the kiss-bruised surfaces and then lovingly lathing his tongue over the stinging marks.

When he leant away once more his voice came out rough and deep, arousal driving him close to desperation, "Neji?" He wanted nothing more than to bury his straining cock inside Neji's tight, needy hole and fuck him into oblivion but until the Hyuuga gave in and agreed to this he couldn't.

What Shikamaru heard next made his heart beat deep and quick inside his chest, the soft sound of Neji's voice filling his ears, "Shika ... I... I'm sorry... I will try for you... I love you."

With that said Shikamaru couldn't restrain his own groan of need, "God love you look so damn hot." He quickly rolled underneath Neji's body, sprawling out under the pale arched form. He brought his lips to bear on sharp little nipples, kissing, licking biting to the heated sound of Neji's whimpering cries. As he slipped lower he kissed Neji's weeping slit before engulfing the younger man's cock in his mouth, lovingly stroking it with his tongue as he set a punishing rhythm with his lips. Shikamaru toyed with his lover until he felt those hairless balls tighten in his palm, that deliciously salty cock thicken between his lips as Neji went through a dry orgasm, the cock ring holding in Neji's cum.

As Neji's body heaved and writhed and then went still Shikamaru slipped from underneath the whimpering Hyuuga and settled himself behind him, he stroked his fingers over the warm, slick skin of Neji's back, gently kneading the tensed muscles in his ass, that's when he heard Neji beg, plead to be filled, "God... please...Shika...I can't...I need to cum...fuck me... Please!" What there was left of Shikamaru's control snapped and he pulled the ruby red plug from Neji's ass, loving the sight of the little ring of muscle fluttering at the sudden absence before slicking up his cock with lube and thrusting straight inside. Neji arched under him, groaning at the sudden penetration but Shikamaru knew how much Neji enjoyed the little nip of pain with his pleasure and Shikamaru proceeded to tunnel in and out of that tight passage.

Shikamaru listened intently to the soft breathy sounds slipping from Neji's lips, loving the noises just as much as the feel of Neji's body sucking him in with every thrust. He could feel his body going taught as Neji squeezed around him, caressing his cock with every shift and push. Shikamaru tilted his hips just enough to brush that tender bundle of nerves inside his lovers ass and he felt Neji stiffen at the contact, as his own balls drew up he continued to ram straight into that sensitive protrusion, and when Neji gasped his name he reached around thumbing the cock ring loose and feeling Neji's body push back as tanned fingers stroked Neji's weeping cock.

Shikamaru felt his balls tighten his cock filling out further, pushing into Neji's convulsing passage as Neji finally tipped into orgasm, throwing his head back in a silent scream. As that needy hole squeezed Shikamaru he thrust in harder, faster and felt his whole world come undone as that little cord of tension snapped inside him. He groaned deeply, whispering Neji's name as both their bodies shook.

Both men lay down, fully sated and relaxed their bodies entwined on the bed, Neji's cheek resting on Shikamaru's shoulder, Shikamaru spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Do you understand Neji?"

Shikamaru felt Neji nudged under his chin and curl that bit closer to him, "Yes Shika. I understand." Shikamaru wrapped his arms around the pale man now half draped over him like a deliciously warm blanket and he could feel his lover's lips tilt in a small smile as his own lifted in a satisfied grin.

They didn't have to say it again, the words were always there whether spoken allowed or otherwise, _I trust you – I love you - always._


	10. Chapter 10

Pairing: Itachi/Sai

Prompt: Elegantly Wasted

For: Cai

Itachi stared out across the crowded club, his glass of brandy held loosely in one hand as he rested his forearms against the railing on the edge of the dance floor. He had been in this place for a few hours now and after some incessant cajoling from Kisame he had finally relented and had a few more drinks than he knew was wise – this one would be his last as his head was starting to get that blurry feeling that left him feeling a little off kilter.

He could see the tall and rather broad blue haired male attempting to dance with some small female he couldn't make out under the strobe lights; as his dark eyes wandered across the sea of writhing bodies he caught site of a familiar blond head of hair that was attached to his brother's partner – Naruto Uzumaki.

It was that thought that brought back that familiar twinge in his chest that he had been trying to drown he rubbed his knuckles across his breast bone in an attempt to ease the elusory ache. He knew that he was getting older and yet it seemed all of his friends, the few he could call such a thing, and even his Otouto were finding their special people and still he had found no one.

Each partner he had found had eventually left for one reason or another. If the eldest Uchiha was being truthful, as he was want to do when he was on his merry way to getting rather piebald - he was lonely. He saw Sasuke and Naruto everyday and the dark cloud that used to follow his brother around had finally lifted – he could never thank the blond enough for that – but because it was there, in his face it reminded him of the things he didn't have.

He was the head of the Uchiha business, rich, handsome, even considered the cities most desirable bachelor and yet he struggled to find anyone to fill this ache in his heart. He knew of only one man that had truly caught his interest but, in an unusual show of reserve, he wasn't sure how to approach him. This man was far different from anyone else he had attempted to court and was also a few years his junior, being just out of college at the tender age of 20, the same as Sasuke and Naruto.

Itachi was so lost in his own melancholic thoughts he didn't hear his brother saunter up beside him until he carefully prodded his Aniki in the side, startling the usually unflappable man. Itachi turned, glaring down at his sibling and watching a smirk sneak across his brother's lips, and the elder decided that Sasuke may be spending just a little too much time with his prankster boyfriend. Itachi turned back to crowd watching as his brother settled next to him, leaning on the rail beside him as he spoke for the first time, "You are a little on edge Aniki."

"Hn." Itachi didn't give his brother any further reaction. He was an Uchiha, he shouldn't have even acknowledged the carefully aimed prod, never mind flinching, and he found that it was much better to ignore it than actively acknowledge the anomalous behaviour.

"Mmmm... I asked someone to come with me and the dobe today..." The elder raven was intrigued, though he didn't show it. It was rare that Sasuke brought anyone out with him other than Naruto – it was well known that he and his younger sibling were very standoffish towards others – friends or otherwise.

His voice slipped out in a sardonic tone, expressing his disinterest even if he was a little curious, "And."

"Sai's sat at the bar." That made Itachi pause – he hadn't been prepared for that – even if all his life he had been trained to expect the unexpected. Sasuke had just pole axed him and he felt his eyes shift to the bar area, trying to find the head of silky black locks he was desperate to see.

He felt his heart speed up at the mere mention of the younger man; he caught sight of a dark head of hair and a pale nape that he just knew belonged to the young artist. He felt heat suffuse his cheeks and he purposefully dipped his head to mask the colour with his dark bangs – it wouldn't do to be seen so flustered in public. He tried to keep his voice even as he responded to Sasuke's words, "Ohh and why would you bring him with you. I was led to believe that you find him a tad... annoying."

"Hn. Why do you think I got Naruto to ask him?" Itachi could hear the smug tone of Sasuke's voice and he was sure there was a knowing smirk plastered across his pale lips.

"I wouldn't know – some sadistic notion or other..." The elder attempted to feign indifference even as his eyes sought out and locked on to that dark head.

"Itachi... you know I can see it right..." Itachi withheld the need to turn and eye his brother, which would give the game away. The question was - just what did his brother know? It was obvious that he knew far more than he should, he strived hard to keep so much hidden from Sasuke and it seemed he hadn't been as discreet as he would have liked.

"What might that be?" The indifference dripped from his voice, he was hoping fervently that his brother hadn't seen further than his interest in Sai.

"That you're lonely – and seem to have an odd fascination with Sai. I'm not precisely sure why but that's not my business." Itachi heard his brother's voice soften slightly at the admission – he had been hoping that his Otouto hadn't noticed the sadness that seemed to fill him more and more often. Apparently he couldn't hide things as well as he'd like from Sasuke. Then again Sasuke was the person who knew him best.

"Hn. What makes you think I have any interest in one of your acquaintances?" He tried to bluster his way through, but he knew Sasuke wouldn't let go of the idea he had gotten in his head – he was an Uchiha after all. They were renowned for their tenacity.

"You haven't taken your eyes off the bar since I mentioned it." Itachi felt the first stirrings of discomfort and annoyance filtering into his system, he felt oddly vulnerable – though he could blame that on the alcohol. In any other arena he would be perfectly calm and aloof but the drinks he had consumed had brought his emotions much closer to the surface, unconfined by the normal restraints he placed on them.

"Go away Sasuke." He all but growled at his brother, his eyes never leaving the young man sat at the bar as his irritation at his sibling rose.

"I will if you go and talk to him." Itachi could hear the persistence in Sasuke's voice but there was something else there too – he was worried – and that swept a wave of cool water across his burning anger. He knew they jibed at each other but as brothers they were very close and he knew Sasuke was trying to help him.

He responded with a more familiar, "Hn."

"How about this – I'll tell Naruto you like Sai and then we'll see what plans he can concoct to get you to together hmmm..." Itachi snorted at that, turning just enough to see the slight tilt of Sasuke's lips and the glint of triumph in his eyes.

"Fine." His Otouto knew he would only become increasingly frustrated at the blond in question when he got an idea in his head – what was worse, he liked Naruto to much too actually stop him. There was just something about the boy that people couldn't help but like. And he was good for Sasuke.

"Good." He caught the smug look before turning back to his viewing pleasure, seeing a pale hand stroke through those inky black strands he wanted to bury his own fingers in.

"Ohh Aniki?" Itachi raised an eyebrow as he looked back over his shoulder at his younger brother, momentarily distracted from his vigil. "Don't breathe on him you stink of brandy."

"I may just have to kill you for that Sasuke." Itachi voice deepened and he shot his brother a glare as he watched the other turn away chuckling softly.

"Later. Go catch that annoying idiot you like so much first." The words were thrown back over Sasuke's retreating back and Itachi couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his own lips. Sasuke was right – he was an Uchiha – he always went straight for the goal and that's what he was going to do.

Itachi knocked back what was left of the brandy in his glass, feeling the rich liquid burn down his throat as the ice cubes bumped against his lips. He deposited his glass on a surface loaded with other bottles and glasses and made his way across the sea of shifting bodies to the bar. As he looked over the numerous patrons he caught site of the one he was searching for and slipped efficiently around people in his way, completely oblivious to the admiring glances he left in his wake.

He ran a hand through his silky locks, feeling them fall back into place effortlessly as he walked purposefully around the bar and stepped up beside the object of his desire. He leant casually against the bar with one elbow, settling his side to press against the surface as he stared down at the young man. He made note of the orange juice the artist held between slender fingers, his eyes trailed north over pale forearms, across the tight black t-shirt that contoured to Sai's slender, yet toned body.

They wandered over the smooth column of Sai's throat, past rosy lips and up to eyes that were framed by thick soft lashes and met with piercing obsidian orbs that were staring straight into his own. "Can I help you Uchiha-san?"

"Please don't call me that Sai, that is my father's title. Call me Itachi. You do know Sasuke after all." He watched the artist avidly, that placid gaze was unwavering and he found it a little unsettling to not be able to read the young artist.

"Hmm... Itachi-san, you never answered my question." The raven had deliberately circum-navigated it because he feared, with his tongue loosened by the alcohol, that he might say something that he would later regret. He cursed Kisame in his head for encouraging his lack of control through imbibing.

He measured his words carefully before he spoke, knowing he didn't want to let slip just how much this man got to him, "Ah... I wanted to speak with you..."

"Oh... I was under the impression that you wanted something else." Itachi looked carefully at the man before him, was he being deliberately provocative or was his addled mind reading to far into it?

Itachi took a risk, calculated in his mind as best possible before he gave his drawn out reply," Yes....."

Sai crooked his finger to bring motion Itachi forward. Itachi eyes widened ever so slightly as he leant in, scenting Sai's citrus tinted breath as it ghosted across his face before curling seductively in his ear. Sai's voice was deliciously deep and sultry when he whispered in his ear, "You are drunk Itachi-san."

The raven took a deep breath, steadying himself before he spoke again, letting his voice dip and heat with his stirring interest for the artist, "I prefer to call it elegantly wasted but ... I suppose drunk will do..."

"Then perhaps..." Itachi felt lips tickle against his earlobe and he restrained himself from moving in closer. Already leant far enough into the other mans space that it would be practically indecent.

He all but purred, "Yes..."

"Tomorrow... meet me at my studio..." Itachi leant back a bit slightly confused by the sudden turn of subject. He caught those dark orbs with his own once more and he was sure he saw something flash in those eyes, something hungry that held him in its rapture for but a moment.

"T-tomorrow?" Itachi questioned Sai, curious just what the young man meant by tomorrow, they were here now were they not?

"Mmmm... I think I'd like it more if we were both sober...No?" He watched as the very corner of Sai's lip lifted in a small almost non-existent smile. He stared at the slight twitch, unsure if it had truly been there.

He ran his hand up through his bangs to settle himself as he responded, feeling more than a little put out and at not getting his prize. "Ah…Yes."

And with that the young artist reached out, shocking the raven into stillness as a cool finger stroked down his cheek. He watched in silence as Sai slid off the stool beside him speaking softly, "See you tomorrow Itachi... I expect to see you very naked and ready to be...painted." With that the elder Uchiha watched as Sai walked away, his hips rolling seductively as he disappeared through the crowd.

Itachi ran a hand across his face and sighed deeply, he spoke quietly under his breath. "I think I might be in for more trouble than I thought."


	11. Chapter 11

Name: For want of my pride

Pairing: Shino/Kiba

For: fallen-angel-of-repression

Prompt: -teaching Kiba how to eat at a formal dinner... havoc ensues

Kiba scowled down at the silver items in front of him, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as he slanted a quick look sideway and back to see his silent teammate watching him. He snorted indelicately and glared back at the plate filled with a artfully sauced duck and golden crisped potatoes. He had taken a deep whiff of the mouth-watering food but he had sat adamantly refusing to pick up the so-called utensils before him.

He growled low in his throat, annoyed beyond belief that the Hokage would request this of him. He sent his watcher a scathing look as he spoke, "Why the fuck do I have to do this? Why am I the only one here, huh?" He watched Shino shook his head in response, which set Kiba's teeth on edge as he fought not to lose what was left of his temper.

Kiba turned his eyes from his friend's avid gaze and stared back at the items on the table. Shino had given a succinct explanation of the items, their uses and why he was here but he felt as though he was being singled out and that didn't agree with him at all. He reluctantly reached out, shoulders hunched as he cautiously handled the rather dainty looking implements. He spent a good ten minutes attempting to use the knife and fork that Shino had labelled before he tossed them down none to carefully in disgust, turning on his teammate with bone-deep annoyance writ across his features, "Why the fuck can't I just use chopsticks? The bastards are coming hereto see our Hokage they should follow our customs!"

He heard Shino hum softly, eyebrows creasing above those ever present dark glasses as he spoke in that soft voice that sent odd tingles down Kiba's spine as though he had been stroked with gentle fingertips, "Because that man is the daimyo – ruler of the Fire country and we are just shinobi in his service."

"Bullshit – we shinobi work damned hard for that ungrateful piece f shit and we have to follow his sense of whimsy like we were tamed pets!" Kiba sat, hands clenching the thing wooden arms of the chair he sat in, feeling the wood creaking under his straining grip.

He heard Shino's soft sigh of breath before he spoke again, tone a little more forceful than before, "You have to do this Kiba. It's not as hard as learning a new jutsu so stop being and idiot and try. "

Kiba glared once more at his companion before whirling around in his seat and giving the other man the cold shoulder as he attempted once moiré to use the God forsaken cutlery. When he felt a presence move silently up behind him and lean a little to close he felt the hairs on his nape rise and his instincts started to hum in anticipation.

Shino's voice whispered across his ear, "You should sit up straight."

When he heard those words something inside him snapped, and he lunged up out of his chair turning to face his friend, "Don't say another fucking thing. I am not from some prissed up aristocratic house – I'm an Inuzuka. What the fuck does the Daimyo want with seeing someone like me!"

Kiba watched as Shino just stared back at him, the other man turned and silently walked to his thick coat, slipping an arm inside as he paced to the door never looking back once. The brunet felt something painful and heavy settle on his chest but he refused to back down from this. He turned his gaze to the ground fists clenching tightly at his sides when he heard a soft voice drift to him from the doorway, "Shino-kun?"

He caught site of the third member of their team – Hyuuga Hinata. He saw Shino look back and shake his head, hands shoving into deep pockets and politely excuse himself around the quiet girl, "Excuse me Hinata-chan."

Kiba felt that weight in his chest grow heavier, his chest felt tight and uncomfortable as pale eyes turned from the retreating back to his own scowling features.

"Kiba-kun...." Her quiet voice echoed around the silent room.

He tried hard not to growl in response, his emotions running close beneath his prickling skin, "I don't want to hear it."

"S-shino-kun took it upon h-himself to show you how to do this – h-he wanted to help you make a good impression - f-for you and the Inuzuka's." Kiba felt his lungs squeeze shut, pain constricting his breath as he looked back with wide chocolate coloured orbs.

He shook his head in denial even though he knew it was something there team member, his closest friend bar Akamaru, would do this. It was just like him. "Fuck...just... fuck."

He grabbed his jacket quickly from the ground and jogged to the door, passing Hinata with a quick squeeze to her delicate shoulder. He called back over his shoulder "Thanks Hinata."

He jogged quickly out into the street, head whipping from side to side searching for that familiar scent. Shino always smelled like almonds and something else, warm and earthy. He trailed left and right before turning and going left remaining at a jog so he could continue scenting the air. He trailed his friend from the Aburame family complex into the busy streets and down to the shopping district.

Kiba caught sight of Shino as he was buying some meat from the butchers, he yelled out, "Shino – wait." He watched as those shade covered eyes looked up and he knew Shino wouldn't run – it wasn't his style. Kiba strode forward, hand coming up to rub self-consciously at the nape of his neck as he kept his eyes downcast. When he saw familiar worn sandals and the dark khaki coloured trouser cuffs come into view. He looked up feeling like a thoroughly chastened puppy when he stumbled over what he wanted to say, "I…shit…uhm… Shino…I'm so…"

"Don't."

Kiba looked up, startled by Shino's blunt command and what he saw there told him very little about what the other man was thinking. He tried to question again, "Shino…?"

The brunet stood transfixed as Shino pulled a hand from his pocket, reaching out slowly and Kiba could help the instinct to flinch back, eyes shutting, it wasn't a very ninja like thing to do but he had said something that hurt this man and he would except some sort of recompense for it. What he felt was the soft brush of a calloused fingertip stroke across his cheek and as warmth spread from that spot radiating outwards his eyes fluttered open as he leant into the soft brush of skin-on-skin.

Kiba felt a hand cup his cheek as a soft pad ran across his lips and he let out a soft sigh at the comfort that the simple gesture created. Kiba hadn't noticed Shino move forward, decreasing the space between them, shielding the vulnerable man from the crowd surrounding them. He felt the tickle of soft hair brushing his cheek and the soft whisper of breath across his ear before that familiar, soothing voice whispered, "You have to much pride… and yet I admire you for that."

Kiba's hand came up as he felt that warm body shift away, his hands locking around Shino's against his cheek and the other tangling in the fabric of his coat stopping his withdrawal. He looked up seeing deep purple orbs glinting back over those dark sunglasses he rarely saw his friend without. He gave his slightly taller friend his trademark grin, "so you planning on training me?"

His grin widened showing sharp canines as that thumb stroked across sensitised skin when Shino gave a curt nod and replied, "I could do that."


	12. Chapter 12

Pairing: Kakashi/Sasuke

Prompt: Violence

For: Annamaemacleod

Kakashi had Sasuke pressed firmly between himself and the wall, deceptively slim wrists held in a single hand, his thigh wedged between Sasuke's legs to keep him pinned in place. He could feel anger boiling through his body but he was only to aware how quickly that emotion could change into something else with the ravens proximity.

He had been denying himself for the longest time, that having Sasuke pressed bodily against him, even if it was his back to his chest, it felt good to the Copy-nin. But that wasn't what they were here for. Kakashi had been told explicitly by Naruto that he needed to vent, to expel his frustration and anger at Sasuke. The blond could see the difference in him, after years of being on a team together and he knew Naruto wasn't the only one.

That anger, the sense of betrayal he felt inside had been bubbling and festering since Sasuke left – and it was only rivalled by the sadness he had managed to hide at the young Uchiha's desertion. Naruto had managed to bring him home, though he knew it was, in part, down to Sasuke's own want to return. No-one had ever managed to make Sasuke do anything he didn't choose for himself.

He glared fixedly at the back of that familiar head of inky dark spikes, trying to find the words and through the clog of emotion that was thick in his throat he growled at Sasuke, "You never listen; the only thing you seem to understand is violence and pain. I am more than aware that you are stronger than me now but you have yet to outsmart me."

He heard Sasuke give an all too familiar, "Hn." In response and he felt his emotion's slipping further from his control, he hadn't felt this lost since he had been a young ANBU, after father's death. He pushed Sasuke hard against the wall, knowing his pale face would likely come away scraped if not a little bruised. But from his reckoning they were already quite a mess. They had been sparring for an hour or more, both were littered with cuts and bruises and possible sprains but he couldn't feel the pain he knew was there – swamped by his adrenaline and anger at the raven before him.

His voice was cold, when it left his cloth covered lips, "You know something? Itachi would be disappointed." He felt Sasuke stiffen at his elder brother's name but Kakashi continued, the pain and anguish in his own heart out weighing his sense of right and wrong, "He let you live, he loved you that much. He let you murder him so you could be stronger and still you learnt nothing, even after you discovered the truth."

Kakashi could feel Sasuke starting to struggle in earnest, that supple, toned form rippling and jerking to be free, though the raven never issued a sound. He leant in close, breathing in the scent of blood, sweat and something else that screamed Sasuke and he couldn't stop himself from nuzzling the soft black spikes at the nape of Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha froze in place at the gesture and Kakashi rested his forehead to the soft strands, grip never loosening but he could feel his anger passing as the harsh reality of what he had said came into focus.

He knew only too well what it was to need revenge with every fibre of your being – he was one of the only ones that could understand such a fierce need that burrowed inside you and the emptiness it brings.

The jounin heard Sasuke speak, his voice was softer somehow, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmmm..." Kakashi could feel something creeping into his heart, that soft voice winding its way deeper inside him.

"Did you... know... him?" Kakashi could sense the turmoil in the younger man, his trepidation.

"We were acquainted – though not well." He sighed quietly, knowing the anger that had filled him only moments before had passed. He always had been the type to flare and then dwindle quickly. It was a blessing and a curse - though he could hold a grudge with the best of them.

"Hn."

Kakashi couldn't help but give a small smile at that, so there was something left of the little Pre-Gennin that he had trained. He pressed closer, breath ghosting across a pale ear as he spoke, "Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime."

"H-hai Kakashi-sensei."

"Do you realise how much pain you caused Sasuke? How much sorrow?" He could feel the raven shiver at the warm breath on his ear, and not sure why he did it he backed his leg out from between Sasuke's, grabbing him with his free hand and turning him around.

He was a little surprised by the downcast face that avoided his gaze and as he resettled the hand keeping Sasuke pinned he knew that the raven could escape if he chose to. That he remained said that he wanted something from him and though it was selfish of the arrogant man before him it made his heart ease.

Kakashi let his head fall, forehead resting on a cotton covered shoulder, so close to Sasuke's exposed creamy pale throat and the dark swirls of the curse seal. He could feel the soft brush of those inky bangs that framed Sasuke pale face and piercing eyes. He sighed quietly into the cloth as he felt a little regret at what he had said to the young Uchiha. He'd been through a lot to and he had done it alone, he needed people to remind him why he should stay, not why he wasn't wanted.

He turned a dark stormy grey orb to look at Sasuke's hidden face, his free hand came up as he withdrew, settling a warm hand on the young ravens shoulder, squeezing lightly as his other hand finally released Sasuke's wrists. He went to move away from the silent raven and found he couldn't, he hadn't caught the Uchiha moving but he found strong fingers curled in his jounin vest, preventing his withdrawal.

He looked down at those bruised hands and back up at Sasuke's hidden features and he was slowly met by two shadowed eyes. Kakashi could see something in those depths, he knew Sasuke was showing him, was letting him see. He'd seen that look staring back at him before – when he'd looked in the mirror all those years ago. He could see Sasuke's lips moving, and leant forward to hear his silent words, "You warned me – years ago. Sometimes I wish I had listened."

Kakashi just stood letting Sasuke speak, letting him expel some of his own emotions much as he had only a few minutes before. "I did a lot of things." The jounin could see emotions slipping across Sasuke's eyes, regret, pain and anger. So raw and he felt himself reacting to the display.

He placed a rough palm over the hand clutching at his vest, the other cupped Sasuke's jaw and tipped his face upwards to look into dark eyes, "Sasuke... will you let me help you?"

Sasuke's eyes grew impossibly dark at that and he watched as the man before him straightened, his mask slipping back into place – his vulnerable moment passing. It had been the wrong thing to say to the stubborn Uchiha – Uchiha's didn't need help. Kakashi could feel his annoyance rise and he stepped forward pinning the raven once more, glaring down as a hand came up to settle beside Sasuke's face against the wall.

"Don't do that. I want to see you – not the wall you put up to cower behind." That got to Sasuke, he grabbed the fist before it could impact with his open stomach. He let his leg edge forward slipping into place once more and he let his whole body lean in against the raven, he could feel the fine trembling that he hadn't noticed before against his chest as he increased the pressure against Sasuke's prone form.

When the Uchiha's head dipped, those eyes hidden again he leant forward, his cheek resting against Sasuke's the fine hairs tickling his exposed cheek and he whispered softly, "I know you have your pride – a shinobi's pride – but it isn't wrong to need help. You regretted not listening to me once perhaps it's time you tried again. I... we couldn't lose you again Sasuke."

Kakashi felt Sasuke press into his cheek, hot breath sifting through the cotton against his neck and lower face, "You or them?"

How had he known that the raven wouldn't miss that? He replied, voice steady, body braced, "Me and them."

"Hn. Still not giving a straight answer Kaka-sensei?" Hearing his shortened name from the Sasuke made his heart warm, could they really go back? No - but perhaps they could start moving forward again.

"Mah."

"Well I think I prefer the you part... " Kakashi was surprised when the hand holding his jounin vest so tightly gave a swift tug and it pulled him down enough that he found himself with Sasuke's lips caressing against his own cloth covered ones. It wasn't often that he got surprised like that but this surprise? Definitely worth it.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke forward so they were pressed together from top to toe and he returned the kiss even though his mask was between them, letting his lips caress over Sasuke's before he pulled away for a breath. "Hmm... so Sasuke can I assume..."

"Hn."

Kakashi chuckled at the raven and leant forward to press his hitate to Sasuke's bare forehead, "So..."

"So what?"

Kakashi smiled at the obvious avoidance and planted another kiss to Sasuke's lips and watched as obsidian pools lit from within and a light flush stretched across pale cheeks. "Looks like you'll enjoy my brand of help."

"You're as bad as that old Ero-Sannin the Dobe talks about."

"Maybe – do you mind?"

Kakashi watched the flush darken in hue before Sasuke gave a quiet reply, "No. I can give as good as I get."

"Is that so? I'll be looking forward to it." Kakashi caught sight of the tiny smile tilting the corner of Sasuke's pinked lips and smiled himself, moving his face so he could nuzzle at the delicate curve of Sasuke's throat, "Perhaps things will work out in the end."

He heard Sasuke's barely audible, "I hope so."


	13. Chapter 13

Pairing: Kakashi/Naruto  
Prompt: Time to say goodbye…  
Series: Naruto  
Rating: 12  
Warning: BL - kissing

The Hokage approached the memorial stone slowly, knowing exactly what he would find as he walked up to the edifice, he absorb the warmth of the setting sun that lit the field with an orange glow, highlighting the dark ebony of the granite memorial. His eye lingered on the man sat at its base, shadowed by the gravestone; his blond hair darkened to gold, at his knees, at the foot of the rough hewn block, sat a bunch of exquisite flowers, a mix of wild flowers that he had likely picked that afternoon.

He felt his heart twist with a mixture of the love he held so firmly in check and frustration at the sorrow and pain that shrouded the hunched figure. The jounin just knew that he had been crying most likely he had arrived much earlier in the day and had not eaten or moved from the spot. It had been two years since Konoha had been destroyed and the village was thriving once again and yet there were a few who felt the weight of guilt for what had happened more heavily than most. He was one of them.

"You can't keep doing this you know. You have a job to do – the job that you wanted so badly. How is this achieving anything?" He watched the black clad shoulders trembled at the admonishment and he hoped that it would spark the blonds' furious temper, but red rimmed eyes turned to him, and his heart begged him to hold the young man before him, he was still so young and vulnerable and yet his eyes betrayed an age beyond his twenty years.

He had loved the blond far longer than he should have and had never been able to show him, maybe knowing that someone cared would help him, the villagers fear of him must wear on him far more than it used to. He walked forward, resting his hand in the soft blond locks, crouching down to his level to stare intently into deep sapphire orbs. He took in everything, the dark shadows that lingered under his lonely gaze, the lack of smile and the enthusiasm he had once shared so readily – he was broken.

The blond just stared back at him, his voice horse when he spoke, "I miss them so much and it's all my fault." He shook his head and turned his face away to stare at the ground unable to meet his penetrating gaze. He gave the blond a hard look, but it softened at the words of guilt he himself had felt for his own fallen comrades time and again.

"We all feel that way – but we get past it – we have too. The memories will never be forgotten but it's not a crime to keep on living – you live for those who didn't. You carry them with you wherever you go." He let his hand trail down whiskered cheeks, curling around his stubborn chin; he tugged the young man's face up to look at him once again.

"It's time to move on – I want to help you but sometimes you have to take those first few steps on your own. Do you want my help?" He watched as blond brows furrowed in concentration and he admitted freely that he loved to watch his emotive face, the way his whiskers crinkled, his eyes held so much dedication and love for the people around him – it was so easy to watch what he was thinking.

"Hai, sensei – please." He gently thumbed the soft, tanned skin of his cheek as he pulled away. He caught the soft pink hue staining his face at his gentle caress and hoped that the younger man felt some affection for him in return. He shifted back up to his feet, bowing low to the stone, eyes closing when his hands came together as he sent up silent prayers to his departed friends and family, before facing the young man again. He held out his calloused hand and when it was grasped he pulled the blond into his arms.

"You always wanted to know what was under this mask, ne?" As one arm curled around the black and orange clad torso, his other hand reached up, fingers curling under the edge of the mask and carefully sliding the material over his chin to rest around his neck. His eyes never left the blonds' deep cerulean gaze, and he felt a now visible smile tilt his lips at the way cerulean orbs widened, as Naruto's mouth parted on a soft gasp. The surprised expression was endearing to him, he knew he wasn't ugly and yet he wanted to see what the blond thought of his face.

He felt tanned fingertips trailing up his neck to carefully run across his cheek, and the sensitive nerve endings made him shiver at the tenderness that was being exhibited. Gentle fingers traced the scar that traversed his jaw line and disappeared under his chin, then traced softly across his lips. He clamped his mouth closed to hold in the groan that desperately wanted to escape, eye shuttering closed at the sweet sensations making his body heat.

When he felt warm soft lips pressing against his own he was surprised and let loose the deep moan he had been holding back, tugging the younger man closer to him as his need for the blond spiked. When the feeling eased and he was able to open his eye again, staring into cerulean orbs, taking in the needy look the younger man was giving as well as the blush that adorned his cheeks. "I'm sorry...sensei..." He didn't get to finish that sentence as his own lips descended on lips as soft as the silkiest flower petals.

He gently caressed the blonds' lips with his own, loving the texture and taste of honey and ramen that came from the young sage. He let his tongue flicker out and lap at his lower lip, carefully nibbling and suckling it into his own warm cavern. He felt the vibrations of the delicious moan that slipped from parted lips and he let his tongue slide between the soft petals, delving into the hot depths. He ran his tongue soothingly across the other pink muscle, coaxing it to play with his and the blond didn't disappoint. The hot, slick muscles twinned together, as the young man mewled and purred like a kitten at the heated touch.

As the needy kiss continued he slid his arms around the blond and felt strong toned muscles, locking around his neck as the slightly smaller man twinned his arms around it. When they broke for air there faces remained close together, eyes locked on each other as their panting breathes ghosted across moist lips. "Naruto...?" He let the question linger, knowing the blond would get his meaning without words, they where to alike in that respect.

"Take me home Kakashi." The dropping of the honorific sent a thrill through his body as he curled protective arms around the youth. "I want to remember, but I'm so tired of hurting like this. Please make me forget for a little while." He let his eye watch the emotions flitting across tanned features, and gave a tender smile to the fragile blond.

"I'll do my best – but a warning to you, I don't plan on letting you go again. Is that...alright?" He was taking a big risk, letting the young sage see so openly into his heart, allowing his own emotions to play across his exposed face.

The blond gave him a stunning smile, one he hadn't seen in far too long, "I was hoping you'd say that..._sensei." _The way he said that made the jounin's body heat and his arousal throb with interest, since when had his blond become so coy. He watched avidly as Naruto's face transformed from the dark mask he had been wearing in his grief to the sweet, open young man he remembered. The shadows lingered but it seemed that after two years the blond was ready for change and he had been waiting for him. "You thought I didn't notice the way you watched me sensei? I'm not that dumb - you're as bad as Ero-sannin."

Kakashi looked into the blonds' eyes and didn't see the onslaught of emotion he was expecting at the use of Jiraiya's old nickname. Maybe, he hoped, Naruto would come to terms with the loss's he'd suffered, and maybe the village would learn to love the sweet boy he had come to care for so deeply. He startled the blond when he boosted him up to wrap his legs around his waist, planting soft kisses up and down his throat, nibbling at the sensitive spot at the base, whilst his hands worked a quick teleportation jutsu.

"No I'm worse." Then they disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving the monument to its silent vigil over the past.


	14. Chapter 14

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

Prompt: Running

For: TheaBlackthorn

Sasuke had had enough, he had only been back in Konoha a matter of months and yet his life was filled by nothing but people watching him, staring and talking behind his back. It was worse than when he'd been a child, the last survivor of a bloody massacre. He ran across the rooftops at break neck speed trying to get away from what he had seen. The only reason he had come back was because of that special someone and he'd been...he shook the image out of his head. He ignored the fact that tears were trailing behind him or that his chest felt like it was being ripped in two. He just had to get away. He was running as hard as he could, praying the burn in his legs might eventually out weight the ache in his chest.

He never heard the footsteps behind him. But he did feel a sudden rush of air to his left before he blindly collided with someone's body. He sent chakra spinning to his feet to prevent him from falling from the rooftop and raised his hands to shove away from whoever was in his way. He clenched his hands into thick fabric as his blurry vision panned up over a cloth covered chest, he couldn't discern the colour in the half moons glow but as soon as his eyes saw those lips and the scars that bracketed them he couldn't help but trail his gaze higher.

The man before him was facing away from the light so the usually bright sapphire orbs were shadowed and it made the raven shiver. He had never seen his old teammate look so intimidating; it just wasn't something the blond could manage. He felt a heavy weight settle across his back pinning him in place and he couldn't seem to make himself struggle. He didn't notice the salty tears that continued to fall from obsidian eyes but he could feel the blond wherever they touched. His skin tingled and his heart thundered inside him from the proximity.

When the blond spoke his voice was deep and he sounded worried, "Where are you going Teme?"

The raven wasn't sure how to answer, his words stumbling from his lips, "I...I was...you..." He could feel anger bubbling up inside, swamping the empty hole that was forming in his chest. What right did the Dobe have asking where he was going? He had just been... ugh he couldn't even say the word. He brought up all his Uchiha resolve, stopping the tears in their tracks as he drew himself up straight tucking his emotions into a small pocket inside his head before responding in a steady voice, "That is none of your concern Dobe. Let me go." He gave an indicative tug away from the blonds' chest but the blond didn't let go, if anything his arms drew him closer. He could feel every toned muscle under Naruto's shirt and though he was still angry he couldn't help but want to get closer too.

Naruto looked down at the last Uchiha seeing that familiar uncaring mask slipping across those features, the sparkling tears that had trailed behind the other nin drying up. It just made his concern double, he had no idea why the raven was even out here in the middle of the night but he had felt him closing in on him and then his chakra had disappeared. He didn't release his hold on the Sasuke, finding his thumb running circles over the milky flesh bared by his creamy shirt as he leant in to whisper, "Teme... please tell me."

He watched as obsidian orbs looked up at him once more and he could see something deep in those endless eyes that he recognised as he saw it in his own mirror every day. There was a depth of loneliness and heartrending sadness filling those onyx pools and yet the silly man covered it with anger. He leant in resting the tips of their noses together as he stared into velvety dark eyes, he rubbed the tip of his nose softly against Sasuke's before sliding forwards and letting their cheeks rest together the heat of their dash warming his skin. He whispered softly over the creamy shell of the Uchiha's ear, "Sasuke...why are you running?"

Sasuke gasped at the tender expression on the blonds' face as he nuzzled softly against his hypersensitive skin, the tickle of those words against his ear made his body shiver in response as heat began to pool low in his belly. He felt panic welling up inside as he grew more aroused and he tried to shove the blond away from him unsuccessfully. He bent his head down so that he couldn't see his face, as he pushed at the bunched muscles beneath his hands, he tried to inject some of the anger he had felt but it had already bled away, "Naruto... let me go...please...this...I... can't..."

The blond stared down at his precious person, seeing the mask flickering and the anguish that hid underneath. He wanted nothing more than to wrap the raven up and take him home but he wouldn't do that without Sasuke's permission. He spoke quietly to the distressed man, "Tell me – why did you come looking for me tonight?" He saw pale cheeks darken to a deep crimson as Sasuke avoided his direct gaze. The blond gave a quiet huff of annoyance before burrowing his free hand in thick jet black locks that felt silky soft under his calloused fingers.

Sasuke shuddered at the feel of the blonds' fingertips kneading his scalp, the way his body was being cradled so close to the blond. He felt the lightest tug on his hair and let his head be tilted up as those warm digits stroked through his hair. He stared from under heavy lids up into Naruto's face, his touch was intoxicating and he could feel his body going pliant under his hands. When the blonds' voice whispered through the haze of pleasant sensation he startled eyes shooting wide and he struggled to get free, reminded of the blonds' actions earlier, "I asked you why you ran Teme?"

"I saw you." Sasuke voice came out hoarse, his dark eyes darting to stare fixedly over Naruto's shoulder.

"Saw who...what me and Sakura-chan?" Naruto watched as the raven held so tightly in his arms flinched, eyes closing tight, drawing deep frown lines across his pale brow.

Sasuke felt his throat constrict an almost inaudible whimper escaping the tight confines as he lowered his face to hide the distress he felt and couldn't hide. His voice was thick with emotion when he could finally speak, "Yes with her."

He felt Naruto's chest vibrating under his hands and didn't realise what was happening until he heard the deep rumbling laugh falling from those soft looking lips. He felt anger boiling up inside him; his cheeks flushed with the mix of ire and embarrassment, he yelled at the blond, "What? What is so God damn funny Dobe?" He struggled wildly then wanting to escape the warm, comfort of Naruto's embrace.

Naruto smiled down at the writhing man, smiling softly as he pictured the raven sprawled beneath him and his body undulating with pleasure. He wiped the thought from his mind as he looked down at Sasuke, the man he had spent his whole life chasing, wanting and loving. Naruto's voice was warm and lightly amused when he spoke, "You jealous Teme?"

"I... NO of course not." Sasuke stumbled but quickly recovered yelling out in denial, even as his cheeks flushed further.

"Pity, I would have liked that." Sasuke gave the laughing blond a deadly glare that went ignored.

Naruto watched confusion ebb across Sasuke's normally stoic mask, and found himself smiling at the last Uchiha's behaviour, "What...I don't...Hn." The blond loved to make Sasuke squirm like this, but they way the raven always shut himself off upset him and made him try all the harder to get a reaction.

He spoke softly, hoping Sasuke was actually listening to him for once, "Sasuke... Sakura was drunk, I was putting her to bed not bedding her." Sasuke's face remained turned away but he could feel some of the tension in the raven's shoulders ease.

Sasuke couldn't look at Naruto, fearful on the inside that this was all some sick joke, "You don't... like her...?" He couldn't help questioning though – he was angry at the uncertainty that filled him, but it was overridden by the need to know, the hope that fluttered like a trapped bird inside his chest.

"No." Sasuke felt the pressure that had weighed on his chest lift, enough for him to breathe. His body grew lax in Naruto's grip, hands curling into the thick orange and black fabric under his hands.

Naruto watched the slow transition with a tender smile, knowing his best friend would still have doubts, and he didn't disappoint, "But ..."

"But nothing... I like you, very much Teme." With those words spoken Naruto leant in, going straight for the curve of soft milky white flesh exposed to his eyes due to Sasuke's face being turned away from him. He planted a row of tender kisses from his sharp jaw down to the juncture, were he nibbled tenderly.

"Nahh... Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke couldn't help moaning softly, pleasure coursing from his sensitive skin through his body and pooling in his lower belly. He couldn't stop the question slipping out though, his need for confirmation stopping him from sinking further into need.

"Showing you the only way you seem to understand." With that Naruto nipped and licked affectionately at Sasuke's skin, loving the soft noises the raven made, as he pulled his relaxed form snugly against him.

"Hahhh... please." Sasuke couldn't help but need more, voicing the words on a throaty purr as Naruto attacked his neck with lips, teeth and tongue.

"Mmmm... my Sasuke. My Teme." Naruto whispered softly, lips ghosting Sasuke's skin.

"Dobe." Sasuke couldn't stop the smallest grin splitting his lips at Naruto's words, heat rushing through him as he was touched so gently.

"So who's the real Dobe?" Naruto chuckled softly against Sasuke's throat; eyes traversing the pale skin now littered with reddened marks as his hand fisted inky black locks and tilted the ravens face to look at his own. What he saw was a passion filled gaze, flushed skin that begged to be touched and rich lips that he wanted to taste as they curved into a knowing smile.

Sasuke's only response was a defiant, "Hn." He felt that shaking again and knew he had gotten the blond to laugh but it didn't hold his attention for long as he felt warm lips seal over his own, a tongue snaking in to plunder his mouth into oblivion.

Sasuke knew then he'd never run again.


	15. Chapter 15

Kick In the Head (58) – Naruto/Sasuke

Naruto watched as Sasuke's composure finally cracked and he yelled across the clearing, "You have no idea what I've done!"

He felt sadness well inside him as he shot back his reply, "That's only because you won't tell me!"

He saw something desolate enter Sasuke's features, a sadness that had never managed to slip past the Uchiha mask that the whole clan had once perpetuated amongst themselves. "Idiot I can't go back - my brother made me who I am."

He wanted to reach out but he knew it would be rejected and he felt something hot and tight fill his chest, as he all but exploded at Sasuke, "He may have done that but he's _dead_. The only person you have to be now is _you – Uchiha Sasuke_. When you figure out who you are come find me. It's obvious that you don't want to listen."

Naruto felt that well of fire empty as quickly as it had risen leaving him drained and sad for what he had lost and for his friend. He had never given up on Sasuke and though his hope had been crushed more than once he still wanted to help him. But as in many things you had to choose to be helped – Kakashi-sensei had told him that.

The blond turned from his friend, shoulders slumped as he carelessly shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.

"Dobe....!"

Sasuke called for him and he half turned seeing anger and something he couldn't place on his old teammates face, "I've had enough, I am tired Teme. I have chased you all over Fire Country. If you can't see that people are worried, that people still care about you after all that then you really are blind." He sighed softly, eyes turning heavenward and seeing the rolling clouds above and feeling the static in the air, there would be a storm tonight. It felt like he was already at its heart, buffeted from all sides.

He felt something hot trail down his cheek and when he looked back at Sasuke he knew that they were tears. His voice was soft but stable when he spoke the tears he was crying weren't for him, "You're stood there, stuck, looking back to a past that is finished. You need to look forward to the life you can choose for yourself."

Naruto shook his head slowly, wanting, praying that Sasuke could understand his words, "You're standing still Sasuke and you're being left behind. I... I don't want that for you."

They stood there silent for a long while and when Naruto finally decided to leave Sasuke spoke his body turned sideways on and looking down at the ground, "I don't know how to be anything else."

Naruto looked at Sasuke then, seeing in his friend the emotions he had been searching for. The once proud Uchiha had finally let down his walls if only a little. Naruto walked quietly forward and stepped in front of Sasuke coming up close to him as one hand came to rest at the nape of Sasuke's neck, burrowing into the thick ebony spikes. He pressed just a fraction to get Sasuke to look up at him and he gave him a soft smile seeing the loneliness painted in the depths of obsidian orbs, "Then we'll help you learn."

"Hn. Stupid Dobe."

"We missed you to Teme."


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Different

Author: Theablackthorn

For: Annamaemacleod

Rating: PG

Pairing: Kakashi/Naruto

Warnings: BL

Kakashi's finger's trailed absently through tousled golden spikes, enjoying the soft texture as it passed between his bare finger's. His favourite book lay beside him, his attention not on it but trained on the tanned back of the man sleeping beside him, his head pressed against his pale thigh, whiskered face turned in against his bare stomach.

Kakashi couldn't help but admire the naked expanse of skin, as yet unmarred by scars, something that all ninja built up over time. His own body was littered with the road map of his life.

Kakashi was hoping, to some extent, that that skin would remain unblemished, though he knew it was a fool's hope. Just as his own had once been pale and clear of the scar, it only took a few years for them to find their way there.

Kakashi chuckled as Naruto stirred in his sleep, a toned arm coming up to curl around Kakashi's back jsut as the other wrapped around his waist from the front, a completely uncomfortable position and yet it felt – nice. Naruto snuffled softly and pressed into the pale skin of his stomach, arms tightening around him in an unconscious hug .

Kakashi felt a frisson of pleasure sweep through him as his finger's continued their tender ministrations, and Naruto's face nuzzled into his belly.

They were so different and yet the same.

Kakashi had slept that blissful sleep of oblivion many years ago, when the world didn't know of Sharingan-no-Kakashi, and he was still just a naive little boy.

Naruto wasn't naive anymore, tomorrow morning they would go out and continue their hunt to find, and return, the missing member of team seven. And yet Naruto was ever optimistic.

But, unlike Naruto, Kakashi knew that there was a good chance that Sasuke wouldn't return, and that's where they were truly different.

They'd fallen into this relationship so easily, a need to fulfil the ache that had formed at the loss of so many and so much. But Kakashi knew, and though Naruto was sometimes rather dense, he hoped the blond knew too, that this wasn't just something to pass the time anymore – it meant something.

And Kakashi hoped that in that, they were the same.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Failure

Author: Theablackthorn

For: Annamaemacleod

Rating:

Pairing: Iruka/Naruto

Warnings: BL

Iruka hovered over the injured man, taking in all the bandages and the way he was laying on his front. It reminded him so much of when he'd been in a similar position a good few years ago, just after the incident with Mizuki and Naruto.

His hand reached out to stroke the tanned arm closest to him, finger's stretching out even though he didn't want to wake Naruto up from his restful sleep. He couldn't resist reassuring himself he was there, he was alright.

He ran a single stroke across the warm skin before pulling away with a concerted effort, a sigh full of remorse passing his lip's as he slumped back in the uncomfortable plastic seat, his eyes dark , "I am sorry, Naruto. I failed again."

Iruka hadn't been able to reach him when he had needed him most, the fight between Naruto and Sasuke had been brutal, blood had pooled across the raw earth were the two men had finally collapsed. Sasuke had vanished as he'd come to Naruto's side.

Iruka knew Naruto's healing capacity was much higher due to him being the bijuu, but he couldn't help the guilt or pain that simmered under the surface at the thought of losing his Naruto.

He didn't hear the Hokage slip into the room, until she tapped her foot loudly against the linoleum, arm's folded across her impressive bosom, "What are you sighing about, Iruka? Self-pity isn't like you."

Iruka turned to Tsunade-sama, eyes dark, brow furrowed, and hands twisting in his lap unconsciously. He looked away from those piercing aquamarine orb's, feeling self conscious under such a forceful gaze, "He's important Hokage-sama, to the village - to me."

"You love him."

Wide umber orb's looked up in shock as heat filtered into Iruka's cheeks, he stuttered, "No...it's...that's not..."

Iruka watched as two dainty hands came to rest on the blond woman hips, a clear sign of feminine annoyance, "Don't lie to me, Iruka. You never were very good at it."

"Yes Hokage-sama." His eyes shifted away from the irate woman, coming to rest on Naruto, sprawled out in the hospital bed, his tanned skin stark against the white linen's.

A warm hand settled on his shoulder and he looked up at the Hokage with searching eyes, "Iruka, your job is to take care of him here. He has a dream to fulfil, and, though we wish it otherwise, there will be a lot of pain and heartache along that journey. He's a man now – not a child. Do you understand?"

Iruka's eyes drifted once more to Naruto prone figure and he nodded, "Hai, Hokage-sama. But that doesn't mean I won't feel guilty or want to be out there with him."

The blond woman gave a warm and throaty laugh, "You wouldn't be Iruka we all know and love if you didn't." He felt her hand move off his shoulder and the quiet tap of her heel's as she slipped out, almost as quietly as she had come.

When he turned back to the bed he was surprised to see twin sky blue orb's staring back at him, a faint smile tilting chapped lip's, "So Iruka-sensei..."

Iruka's eyes remained wide open for a moment, absorbing the fact that Naruto had likely heard everything that Tsunade-sama had said. "I..."

When Naruto started to move around, making clear motion's that he was planning on getting up Iruka quickly forgot his surprise and moved to place to hands carefully on his back, "Stay still you're hurt."

Naruto chuckled and Iruka could feel the rumble in the blond haired man's chest before one finger crooked at him to come closer. The chuunin dipped down face on a level with Naruto's so he could see the blond.

He stood completely motionless as he felt those same chapped lips press against his own before being withdrawn and a warm breath whispered across his parted lip's, "You're not a failure. You're the kindest, and sneakiest, man I know. Believe it."

Iruka shook himself out of the daze Naruto's kiss had caused, looking down into twin ceruleans pools, sparkling with mischief, "Hai, Naruto."

"Now then, come here. "


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Doubt

Author: Theablackthorn

For: Annamaemacleod

Rating: PG

Pairing: Asuma/Shikamaru

Warnings: BL

"Do you really want to do that?"

Shikamaru looked up at his one time sensei, finger's hovering over his chosen piece on the shogi board. An eyebrow arched as he watched the other man, familiar cigarette perched between his lip's, the dark scent infiltrating the room.

He narrowed his eyes, curious what the older man was getting at, "And why wouldn't I?"

"Well..."

Shikamaru took in the slight awkwardness that seemed to be infiltrating the room, Asuma's lip's tightening a little at the edges as his gaze remained on the board.

He withdrew his hand from it's floating position over the board, attention firmly focused on Asuma as he spoke quietly, "You are trying to dissuade me from my set path."

When Asuma didn't reply to his comment, he sighed loudly shoulder's slumping, "Troublesome."

Shikamaru studied Asuma's posture; his body was the most likely thing to give him away. His eye's narrowed on the man, that furrow that was always present between his brow's deepening as he contemplated, shifting the pieces of the puzzle that Asuma was building.

"Indeed, but sometimes you have to go against the grain."

Shikamaru drew back from his hunched over position, straightening enough to look the older man in the, searching for the meaning in those words and seeing the slightest tell in rich umber orb's.

He watched as Asuma's hand came up to rub at the back of his neck, something was clearly bothering the jounin far more than he'd initially let on. Instead of broaching the subject, Shikamaru followed Asuma's train of thought, "True, but it is still troublesome."

Asuma's head dipped low, finger's splitting around the cigarette between his lips. He took a deep draw before pulling it free, hand resting open his knee as the smoke curled sinuously upwards, dark eyes coming to rest on Shikamaru once more. "Hai..."

Shikamaru was growing steadily frustrated, his body uncomfortably taut as Asuma skirted around the subject. So, for once, Shikamaru took the direct approach. "Is something wrong, Asuma-sensei?"

Shikamaru watched as heavy lid's drifted over those dark eyes, shielding them from view as he spoke in a deep rumbling tone, "No, not as such, but..."

Shikamaru leant in, hands bracing on his knees as he came almost nose to nose with his sensei, breathing in the lingering scent of smoke and another, darker, earthier smell he associated with the jounin, "But, what?"

For once in his life Shikamaru hadn't seen something coming, the proximity played to Asuma's advantage in this much subtler game of strategy. Chapped lip's pressed in a fiercely tender kiss, their was pressure and need but also a sense of restraint in the way Asuma caressed his lips.

When the jounin withdrew Shikamaru let out a slow breath, shoulders returning to their familiar slump as though all his strings had been cut. A soft sigh easing past flushed lips, "Oh."

Asuma looked directly at him, dark eyes piercing in their intensity as he retained that close ness, his posture intimated a need to dominate and yet his words spoke otherwise, "Is this a problem, Shikamaru?"

"No. Though you are a troublesome man." Shikamaru let a small smile curl his lower lip, frown easing as his hands' fisted in a familiar jounin vest, pulling Asuma forward into a much more intense and hungry kiss filled with teeth, tongues and lips with the delicious brush of bristle covered skin that sent a warm pulse straight to his loins.

When Shikamaru's eyes opened against the heady press of arousal, it was to see Asuma's lips kick up into a smile, "Hmm, perhaps. But you like it."

"Yes."


	19. Chapter 19

Mother Nature (22) (Shika/Kiba):

The clouds roiled and boiled overhead and he stayed where he lay, hands folded behind his head as he looked up at the sky. Shikamaru watched as large clouds rolled over small, sucking them in and growing ever larger, the base growing darker and darker and he knew it would rain soon.

"Oi!"

Shikamaru tilted his head back and could see an upside down Kiba and Akamaru heading in his direction. He sighed softly but remained comfortably sprawled on the top of the hill, waiting for the two to reach him.

"Idiot's gonna rain any minute." Shikamaru could see Kiba from where he was now; he looked tall from down here as the brunet looked at the sky dubiously.

Shikamaru chuckled softly, eyes watching Kiba closely, "You scared of a little storm Kiba?"

When the brunet winced and then tried to hide it Shikamaru sobered, sitting up slowly to see the wariness in Kiba's normally firm gaze. "So what if I am! Whatcha gonna say about it!"

Shikamaru didn't say anything, instead standing slowly so he was close to the brunet, eyes watching, accessing before stepping into the other man's space to see nostril's flaring and eyes going wide with surprise.

"This."

Shikamaru's arms came up around Kiba, pinning his own arms down to his sides as Shikamaru reeled him in and pressed his lips to Kiba's parted ones. He didn't try to push, just pressing a chaste kiss to Kiba's chapped ones as a rumble of thunder echoed across the sky and the first drops of rain began to fall.

He felt Kiba whimper against his lips at the sound, shiver at the chilly rain that was falling slowly and he was sorely tempted to run his tongue across the warm lips, delve between them to search and taste everything that was Kiba and keep his mind from the storm boiling and writhing overhead.

He sighed as he withdrew; eyes' not looking into the brunet's not sure he would like what he found in dark eyes. Shikamaru took a deep steadying breath, heart fluttering in his ribs like a caged bird.

"You call that a kiss?" Shikamaru looked up at Kiba's breathy comment and came face to face with a flushed cheeks and heavy lidded eyes before his lips were taken in a deep, hungry kiss full of tongue and teeth.

Shikamaru shivered as Kiba pulled away, breath panting out in a pale cloud as the temperature dropped and moisture coalesced.

"That was a pretty good distraction. Bet I can think a something better," Kiba's eyebrow raised in suggestion and Shikamaru studied heated cheeks before a small smile curved his lip at the cocky grin that showed off sharp canines.

"Lead the way.


	20. Chapter 20

Boots (Kakashi/Sasuke):

Kakashi watched as the dark haired young man strode forward, eyes riveted to the dark, heavy black combat boots wrapped around what he knew were pale feet. He admired the long lean legs, the tight black shorts and the thin mesh shirt adorning pale toned muscles. Kakashi licked his lip's visibly as eye his eye lingered over soft mouth, high cheekbones and eyes as dark as midnight before his gaze went down.

His cock throbbed as Sasuke slipped closer, finger's ghosting over his own exposed skin, pinching a nipple, before black bang's brushed skin as the young man spoke in a husky drawl, "Your such a pervert sensei. Now how about you bend over and let me fuck that tight ass of yours?"

Kakashi whimpered softly at Sasuke's words and arched as teeth bit into his throat. They slipped away and he moved, bound arm's aching at the shoulder's as he lay across the table ass on display for his lover.

A harsh slap filled the room and a sweet sting ran up the length of Kakashi's spine as those same black boots's appeared in his vision as he stared at the ground.

"I've changed my mind."

Kakashi saw pale finger's enter his vision, hooking under his chin and bringing him up to stare at his lover's thick cock, the black leather of the short's peeled to either side, pre-come beading at the tip. His jaw ached at the sight and he couldn't resist darting his tongue out to taste the bitter salty head.

"Che, so you've not just got a thing for these boots." Kakashi could hear the slightest trace of humour and relief before the thick head pressed to his lips and he took it in with pleasure.


	21. Chapter 21

Blood (17):

It was everywhere. As normally bright blue eyes cast about desperately, searching frantically for any sign of him. Naruto's finger nails dug deep into his palms as he screamed out across the bloodied field littered with friend and foe alike, "Sasuke!"

He knew he was here – somewhere.

Naruto darted about, chakra pushing his leg's harder, faster as he leapt from place to place, eyes darting, body aching with exhaustion and the over expenditure of chakra that he couldn't spare.

_There._

Naruto heard the Kyuubi's rough, animalistic voice and didn't waste time on saying thank you, his feet already in motion. His mind chanting frantically, _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sas..._

He stumbled and landed hard on his knees in front of one form, the once white shirt stuck to pale skin darkened with thick clotting blood.

"Sasuke..."

His voice was barely a rasp as tears pricked and fell as hands trembled, reaching out and flinching back when a quiet rattle of breath filled the silent field. He wasn't sure if he believed his eyes and ears, the thick sound of pained breathing, the sight of the shallow rise and fall of Sasuke's chest.

He leant in, eyes wide hands touching and carefully wiping away blood soaked black bangs.

"Sasuke?"

He could barely see the last Uchiha for the tears that smothered his vision, and it was as he dashed a hand across his eyes to clear them that he felt it, the brush of something. His arm lowered quickly, almost toppling him forward and their around his wrist, calloused and bleeding finger's curled. Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face and saw the barest slip of dark eyes through barely opened lids. "Sasuke – you're alive."

"Dobe?"

"Yes."

"I can't see you."

Naruto's face scrunched up, as he bit his lip, the tears that had been pushed back for bare moments spilled over. "I'm sorry."


End file.
